Linked
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: Hatred, Anger, Envy, Jealousy. If Those Feeling Combined What'll happen? Disaster the less word that can Describe it. And when a strange link appear in two bodies making 'em in one mind. And begin murders and supernatural things appearing along. What can a group who survived the attack on School do? Who is the culprit? Who'll die next? Who'll remain to the end?. Yuri Miku x Luka.
1. Linked

A Miku x Luka FanFiction :)

Please Enjoy. . . .

* * *

There is a school lies in Japan. Called "Vocaloid High School Boys and Girls" had been a famous school known in all Japan. All those who are studying there were idealistic and genius but there was a group of 5 girls and 3 boys . They were the gang of school who do not interfere in something ever, and avoid classes. It was so far from _gang_ they were kind but does have different personalty from one another. The first girl "Hatsune Miku" is a crybaby girl, scared of doing wrong things but her friends dragging her everywhere they go, she is smart and kind who has that long twin tail hair teal colored with those beautiful teal eyes she was a first year student. The second girl "Kagamine Rin" is a noisy and little boyish girl, she lose control easily, she is always there for Miku and Miku always there for her. She is a nice person with that short blonde hair of her and that white ribbon on it with her Dark blue eyes that was so romantic in night light a first year student. The third girl "Megurine Luka" is a quiet but kind girl, she is bookish and a genius gamer. She is a cool person who has that long silky pink hair with that light blue eyes that sparkled in the night a third year student. The fourth girl "Megpoid Gumi" is a scared cat, she is cute and lovely but has that scary personalty when she is angry, she is a sweet person who has neither short nor long hair colored green and her Red-like-blood eyes is so beautiful a second year student. The fifth girl "Masuda Lily" is a genius unbeatable person, she can make you sad and happy in one minute, she has that long blonde hair with dark green eyes that was like a hawk a third year student. The first boy "Kagamine Len" is Rin's Twin brother, they are completely the opposite, he is clean freak and a nice person who loves cooking, he has that short beautiful blonde hair with that dark blue eyes just like his twin sister Rin a first year student. The second boy "Shion Kaito" is a airhead dense guy, he agree and with everything, he is stupid but sometime he can calm you down if you are angry, he is kind and sweet hearted boy, that has a short dark-blue hair with his soft bangs covering his eyebrows and his black eyes that has a kind aura beside them a second year student. The third boy "Kamui Gakupo" is a calm guy who is pretty good at fighting with wooden sword, he is so close to Luka, His feeling is secret from Luka, He is nice and calm guy that has a long ponytail purple haired and those dark brown eyes a third year student.

-14 November 6:30Am-

Those eight people , on their way to school and suddenly when Len Halted with a questionable look on his face. The all turned to him and noticed that he is looking at a paper lying on the ground. Stepped Rin toward the paper, bowed, held it. Once she did, she noticed that it was wet, she opened it very slowly and carefully so it wont tear. The friends gathered around Rin , Waiting her to read. "I'm angry of you , I hate you , I'm jealous of you, I envy you. I'll Make you suffer , I will kill them one -by - one until there is no person who beside you and i will kill you" Rin read . Then threw the paper on the ground and said with her tremble body "What the hell, let's go?" Everyone agreed and completed their way to school.

-14 November 10:25Am-

Lunch time. The Eight , on the school's roof eating their lunches. Said Miku in a sad voice and looking at her lunch "It has become cold!" Everyone laughed at Miku's sad expression. Took Luka a little tuna with spoon from her own lunch box and went to Miku and extended the spoon to Miku's mouth

"Go ahead" smiled Miku blushing so red like a tomato and pushed her mouth to the spoon

"delicious" said Miku in joy. Once Miku took her mouth of the spoon a scream was heard from down at school.

Stood Gumi trembling looking left and right "What was that?"

"Lets check it out" said Lily walking towards the stairs being followed by her friends, once they arrived down they saw a blood line on the ground.

"is that blood?" asked Miku in fear.

Kaito bowed, smelled it and then he looked up to them saying "I'm afraid it is"

Without a single second being wasted, the eight ran throw the hallways following the blood, till they saw a crowd of students in front of them, they bushed and bushed till they were able to see the view, it was girl dead body and suddenly ran Luka to the dead girl and held her forehead saying

"Meiko! Hey Meiko" yelled Luka at the dead girl but behind her head was a pool of blood.

Soon the group followed Luka's action and kept calling the girl's name. The teacher came and said

"Move let the older handle this."

Luka got angry and stood in front the teacher and yelled at him with such an angry eyes, Luka isn't pleasant if you made her angry "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WE ARE HER FRIENDS, WE GOT TO BE BY HER SIDE, NOT A SHITTY TEACHER WHO SHOW KINDNESS BUT DEEP INSIDE HE IS A MONSTER"

Lily and Gakupo held Luka's hand saying to her to calm down. The teacher walked towards the dead girl bushing Luka aside and soon arrived the nurse and helped him with carrying the dead body and the two went off. After a minutes of silent, the students started to laugh again and talking.

"how can they act like nothing happened" asked Miku while leaning on the wall with her shocked expression.

"She is stranger to them, why would they care? If it was someone they treasured, they would have cried for hours now! That how life works" Replied Luka in anger clinching her fist.

"Thats horrible" said Gumi leaning on the wall beside Miku.

Suddenly Kaito changed the mood and said "I'm going to Toilet ok" the scared face of him was noticeable and yet no one noticed. He ran to the elevator, he though of using it so he wouldn't be late to his friends.

-14 November 11:00-

"Kaito is really taking his time!" said Rin while they were sitting beside each others leaning on the wall.

"I will go check" said Miku as she stood up going to the 4th floor bathrooms, she couldn't find him, she went to the 3rd flood bathroom, he wasn't there, she went to the 2nd floor bathroom and she couldn't find him, she went to the 1st bathroom and he wasn't even there, she wanted to go back up to the 4th floor where her friends were sitting and report to them that she couldn't find him, she though of using elevator since the 4th floor so distance from the 1st. She called the elevator and Stood there waiting. She pressed the bottoms countless times but it Didn't came, she though it might be stopped so she hit the door and yelled "Hey! Someone inside?" no one replied and so she though of going to the stairs but as soon as she turned around she heard someone crying inside the elevator

"Miku! Help Me" it was Kaito's crying voice.

Ran Miku to the elevator's door and said "are you inside?"

"Its stopped, its dark here" he said with cry note.

"Wait i will get the others" and she ran through the stairs as fast as she could, she fell in her way, it started to bleed on her forehead but she Didn't give it a care and kept running above till she arrived. They turned their faces to her looking at her panting, lowering her back, Holding her kneels, catching her breath, her forehead bleeding.

"Whats happened?" asked Rin shocked.

"Kaito is...Kaito is trapped...in the elevator!" after she completed her words, those all Didn't replied with words but with actions, they ran down the stairs to the first floor. They stood in front the elevator and said Len.

"Kaito! We are here. Are you okay?" and they heard him sopping.

"Rin, Len go to the 2nd floor elevator and try calling it" ordered Lily. The twins obeyed and ran above.

"how did it got stopped! Its new, they built it about a week ago!" asked Luka.

"I-I don't know...it su-suddenly stopped moving...and...and the lights went off" replied Kaito with sopping-sniffing sounds

'_The Light Went Off!'_ though Luka. "Gakupo come with me, we gotta check on something"

Luka and Gakupo went to the security room's door, when they tried to open it, it was locked.

"Gakupo can you do something?" asked Luka.

"Let me see" replied Gakupo. He sat on his kneels in front the door and took his pendant out, it was a long shaped pendant. He tried to open it but couldn't. "it isn't locked but something is forcing it from inside." said Gakupo putting his pendant back inside his shirt.

"Wait a minute" said Luka and rushed away.

"hey. Wa-wait!" called Gakupo but she was already gone. After minutes she came back with a chair in her hand. "Wait! YOU ARE NOT PLANNING ON-" before he could complete she hit the door with the chair "i knew" he said feeling hopeless. "let me help" he said holding the Chair with her. they counted 1,2,3 and ran so fast to the door raising their hands but the door opened by itself and the two fell inside the room. Gakupo was on top of Luka, their noses was barely touching. They kept like this for seconds until Gakupo stood apologizing.

"Its ok, its an accident" she said hiding her face because she Didn't want him to see her blushing but suddenly her blushing face faded with the realization that hit her head just now "wait...did the door just now..." she said in surprise pointing at the door.

"I guess" he said realizing the situation. And the two kept on silent for a while.

To Rin and Len. "It is not coming!" said Rin trying to open the door.

"hey what are thinking? Are you super man or something?" he said making fun of her.

"Help me" she said pointing at the other half of the door.

"Seriously" he said pulling up his sleeve. After that he put his hand on the other half of the door while his twin sister on the other half.

"okay. 1, 2...3~" and their faces clenched from the power they are giving to open it. They successfully opened it. Rin screamed "HEY~ KAITO~" not only Kaito can hear but even the others in the first floor. Suddenly the elevators light went on. Rin stepped back but Len kept on standing looking down the elevator. "move back! LEN!"

When Len realized, the door was closing while he is in between, he got shocked and couldn't move his leg. Rin tried to pull him but his right leg was already...separated from his own body. Len screamed from the pain. So loud.

Lily, Miku, Gumi, Kaito who were on the first floor ran to the 2nd following the scream sound. Even Luka and Gakupo followed the voice to the 2nd floor. When all arrived they saw Len without a right leg. Keito ran to him.

"what happened?" it was noticeable, Kaito's red eyes from crying.

"You got Kaito out?" asked Rin.

"Me and Gakupo turned the elevator power on since it was off" explained Luka.

"and because the power turned on, Len's leg got cut." yelled Rin at Luka

"by the door?" asked Lily.

"yes" said Rin with sad look but Len kept screaming from pain.

"Miku, Gumi. Bring me some firs aid kit from the school's infirmary" ordered Lily.

"S-sure" replied Gumi running. While Kept Miku standing, she said with trembling voice before running.

"Len going to be alright, right?" and asked.

"what do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Meiko died, Kaito Got trapped on elevator, Len lost his right leg. It all happened after that scary letter we found in the morning" Said Miku with fear appearing in her eyes.

"don't leave me running by my own" came back Gumi while panting.

"that reminds me, just now the Security door opened by itself." said Luka.

"Kidding!" said Rin while still hugging her twin brother.

"Its true" said Gakupo.

"from now on, don't let your gourd down, got it" said Lily.

And then they all said at once "Got It" and Miku and Gumi went off to the infirmary.

Miku is about to open the infirmary's door but Gumi stopped her saying.

"What will happen if we opened that door?" asked Gumi holding Miku's shirt.

Miku looked at the hand which were placing on the handle of the door with fear, she though 'open it or don't' if she Didn't open it, Len will suffer, if she opened it, something bad might happen. She stopped complicated, having mysterious though on her mind until she heard that voice saying **_I will protect my friends, i cant let any one dies like Meiko_** Miku turned her face to Gumi shocked but Gumi wasn't talking, she wasn't. **_I wont hold back, i have to find who is behind that letters_** okay...it settled, it isn't Gumi, Gumi's mouth isn't moving.

"Did you hear?" asked Miku.

"hear what?" Gumi asked back.

"a-anyway. We need to open the door if we wanted to help Len" said Miku holding the handle even tighter. Gumi shook her head in agreement but...as soon as they opened the door...Meiko's dead boy was on the floor along with the nurse's and the teacher who came to get Meiko. They were all...DEAD.

Gumi and Miku got back to the others with a surprised look with the first aid kit box on their hand. They gave it Lily.

"what take you long?" asked Lily.

"we-we-we-we" Gumi kept repeating the same word until she fell on her kneels and burst out crying.

"The nurse and That teacher from before, they are all dead" said Miku looking down.

"what horrible things to do. Who is behind that!" said Rin angry.

"Well...there is another thing" said Miku still not moving her eyes from the ground.

"what?" ran Luka to Miku lowering her kneels so she can be on the same high as Miku's. "you can tell us anything."

"there was a voice speaking in my mind" said Miku turning her face away when she realized that she was looking at Luka's breast.

Luka said in shock "What! Who's voice?"

"i couldn't recognize it, i was scared" said Miku with her fist trembling.

"what did it says?" asked Luka with serious eyes Looking at Miku's.

"it was saying I Will Protect My Friends, I Cant Let AnyOne Dies Like Meiko. and it also said I Wont Hold Back, I Have To Find Who Is Behind That Letter. that what the voice said." said Miku but After Miku's words. They saw Luka crawling behind until her back touched the wall.

"Liar!" said Luka with a wide eyes looking directly into Miku's.

"I'M NOT" yelled Miku without looking at Luka.

"It cant be...yours?!" said Gakupo looking at Luka.

After hearing those words, Miku turned her eyes to look directly into Luka's she saw that look and that voice spoke again **_Liar! You Kidding. How Come_** this time Miku was able to recognize the voice, it was surely Luka's. Miku looked at Luka with her unmoving mouth and said "Liar! You Kidding. How Come. you are thinking that right?"

Luka tremble body turned calm once she heard those words with that voice without the girl in front of her move her mouth. **_How Come?_**

**_I Don't Know_**

**_Why Us? _**

**_I Don't Know_**

**_When Did All Things Started To Happen?_**

**_When Rin Read The Letter_**

* * *

IS IT COOL?! IT WAS HARD WRITING IT SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW SAYING HOW IT WAS.

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Break Up

I read the first review, and as a replay, yeah, my english isn't that good since its not really my nation. But Im improving it, the important part is, did you like my story? Thats all. Thanks.

* * *

-14 November 11:30Am-

All of the five are sitting beside each others on the wall while Lily is putting some bandage on Len's leg and Rin's is there holding Len's hand.

"so you two can talk to each others by mind" Gakupo asked.

"i remember reading something like that in a book" Len said while he was clenching his face. "if i do remember it was a book called "Beyond Fate" if possible someone go and bring it from the school's library" he asked kindly.

"i will go" Kaito stood going but Gumi held him from his wrist.

"Don't go alone" she said trembling. Kaito was able to notice the fear in her eyes even though he was a airhead dense.

"I will go with you two" Miku stood and walked along with them. Luka and Gakupo looked at the three till they faded away in the hallway.

"are you alright?" Gakupo asked holding Luka's hand, he was pretty close since they sat beside each others leaning on the wall. She blushed and said

"Funny, how can i be. I cant hear miku's though, its like her voice becoming lower and lower."

"Lower and lower! Hey Len know something about that" he asked seriously.

"sorry i forgot everything that was written".

-14 November 12:00Pm-

Since Lily finished healing Len's leg, she sat beside Luka who was sitting beside Gakupo who was sitting beside Rin who was sitting beside Len holding his hand. They all were looking at the wall in front of them without anyone to say any word. Suddenly the three who went came back running, panting trying to catch their breath.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked standing up.

"we read that if the two bodies were 100 feet away for three hours, both will die" Miku said panting.

"can you give me that?" Len asked pointing at the book.

Kaito walked towards the cuts leg boy, bowed and gave him the book.

"Who read the first half of the letter and who read the

Second half Their thoughts shall be shared.

When one gets hurt, so shall the other"

And Len turned the page

"Also, the two connected cannot be more than a 100 feet of the other.

If both parties must be separated then they are given three hours.

to get within a range of 100 feet of the other,

or both shall die."

Then Len stopped looking at the both, Miku and Luka. Both were looking at the ground and when the realization that Len's stopped hit their mind, they both screamed "CONTINUE" and suddenly Miku started to wave her hand to Len

"it was Luka's idea, her idea was floating in my mind, i Didn't mean to-" but she couldn't complete because Len talked

"its okay. Let me just complete" it was shown in Len's voice that he was sad and ungrateful but he kept on going

"A three level warning shall appear in both minds if the two were

to be 100 feet away from another,

The 1st hour will be a slight pain in the mind,

The 2nd hour will be a more pressure on the mind of both though,

The 3rd hour and the final will be their death."

And Len kept scratching his back head.

Luka yelled at him again "Continue"

"there are no more. The rest is just the continues of the story" he said feeling bad.

"I don't understand. Isn't Rin who read the letter?" Lily said in questionable look.

"Maybe it wasn't that letter which meant it!" Miku said to be more sensible but couldn't.

"so...shall we back to class?" Gakupo offered and they accepted. They all were walking in the hallway on their way to their own classrooms.

"its quiet today" Miku said looking at the classrooms they are passing by.

"this is our classroom" Gumi said to Kaito since those two were second year students. They went inside and closed the door behind them, after a little walk, they reached Miku, Rin and Len's classroom but Miku Didn't go inside.

"Whats wrong Miku?" Rin asked when she saw Miku halted.

"Our classroom is more than 100 feet away from Luka, Gakupo and Lily's" Miku said lowering her head to the ground.

"is it okay if the two of you skipped class?" Len asked.

"Sure, lets go Miku, to the roof" Luka said holding Miku's shoulder from behind with a kind of sad expression on Luka's face.

When the two linked girls went to the roof and sat down on the edge they kept looking at the streets.

"Thats good" Miku sighed with relieve.

"whats good?" asked Luka still in fear.

"I just though of saying that. The sun is beautiful, the air is fresh, the weather is warm, the cars is colorfully passing by us."

"guess you have a point" Luka said putting her hand behind her on the ground and kept her weigh on them. Soon Miku leaned to Luka's lap and put her head on Luka's thigh. Luka looked with surprise but said nothing only to hold Miku's hair and brush it with her fingers.

"Luka?"

"hmm?"

"Will there be more scary things happening."

"Lets hope not"

While Luka was so deeply looking at the sun. A voice appeared in her mind saying _**I want to hear grandma's song**_ and so it was surely Miku's voice. Luka though of singing something to Miku but unfortunately nothing came in mind so she only sang a simple old song called "Baby On The Moon". After Luka finished it, she hoped That Miku would praise her but instead Miku laughed. Luka got angry with pretty red cheeks, she bushed Miku away from her lap and said

"whats so funny!"

"I know you are singing about the moon but we are watching the sun" and Miku kept laughing to tears.

Luka rose her hand about to hit Miku but suddenly Gakupo, Lily, Rin and Len came to them running. They was unable to say anything but only "Gumi and Kaito...got..." and so they Didn't have to complete, Miku and Luka stood and ran out through the stairs down to Gumi and Kaito's classroom, they tried to open the door but they couldn't.

"what the fuck!" Luka said kicking the door but she stopped after hearing Gakupo's word "look down, Luka!" and she turned her eyes down to see what Gakupo was pointing at, and there she saw the blood pool coming from inside the classroom.

"GUMI~ KAITO~" Miku screamed hitting the door, she was scared that her tears were falling.

"we...we managed to escape but...but the other students are...Kaito is...Kaito is" Gumi nodded

"Kaito is what? Complete Gumi" Luka yelled through the door.

"Kaito is in a bad condition...his left hand seemed to be broken."

"we will get you out of there in a minute just wait" Luka yelled calming the girl inside.

"so what to do?" Gakupo asked looking to Luka deeply in the eye.

"I will think of-" Luka couldn't complete, she saw a view had broke her into shock. The others looked at Luka's eyes and followed it till they saw the same view and Miku couldn't handle it, she was no good handling things like that and so she screamed so high enough for Kaito and Gumi to hear.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE" Kaito yelled over the door but no voice replied him.

"GAKUPO~" Luka yelled in shock looking at some certain man wearing a skull mask covered by blood, that mask man was holding Gakupo from his neck from behind and kept staring directly into Luka's eyes. '_he's looking at me!_' though Luka in fear and of course Miku was able to hear that. She looked at Luka and saw her in full fear and so she held Luka's hand and ran off screaming at Rin, Len and Lily

"WE WILL LEAVE HIM TO YOU"

Luka tried to break free from Miku's grip but couldn't until they arrived somewhere in the hallway away from the mask man, Luka was able to break free but was so late, she yelled at Miku "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, GAKUPO IS IN DANGER THERE!" Luka was so angry, you can see her eyes so red.

"Because..." Miku started with low voice looking away "...you were his target"

"Hauh!" Luka sighed heavily and laughed at Miku after that she bushed Miku down on the ground, Yelled at her with a hatred look "DO YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT HIM? I LOVE HIM. I WANT HIM TO KNOW. HE SHOULDN'T DIE IN SUCH HANDS. I'M GOING TO HELP AND YOU JUST CRY HERE LIKE A BABY, I WON'T CALM YOU LIKE EVERY TIME"

All Miku was able to see was Luka's body turning around running to the way back with a harshly steps in the ground from the hatred and anger she was feeling, Miku kept staring at her and staring until she was nowhere to be seen. Miku though of those words Luka just said _Just cry here like a baby _and _i love him _also _do you really care about him._

Miku leaned to the wall and held her legs between her arms, putting her face down with tears falling one by one, her eyes felt like a waterfall, her tremble body felt like a cold body. She Said with a tremble-crying-mumble voice "I Knew, I knew you loved him all long, It was obvious but still if you go there...You'll die, Luka..." Miku was like a falling girl in the darkness.

-14 November 1:51Pm-

When Luka finally reached the place, she saw no one, only Gakupo holding his stomach on the ground looking a the opposite side of Luka's. She ran to him, sat beside him, before she hold him, she halted, her eyes widened looking at the big wound on his stomach.

"GAKUPO~" she shook him.

"Luka, Follow the...Mask Man...He...Took the...Others" he finally said, his words was forcefully coming from his mouth, he was suffering, it hurts him but he showed only a care to his freinds.

"Gakupo, are you ok!"

"Don't waste your time with me...I'm already...Done for...Go help who can remain alive" he said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Gakupo Don't die" she said as her tears fell to his face. He held her face slowly and carefully, wiped her tears and said to her with a wide smile that hide a thousand of tears.

"Do me a favor before i go" and awkward silent was between the two "i want you to listen to me" She held his hand and put it on her cheeks. He pulled his hand away and said "I Love You, Luka." Luka's eyes widened, she Didn't know what to say, even if she knew, she wasn't able to talk, she couldn't, the shock was so surprised, he rose his hand to touch her face and said "Farewell" that smile of him, it was fake, definitely, it only showed that tears being jailed inside, it showed the fear that he wanted to throw out, it showed how much...he Didn't want to die. She reached her hand to hold Gakupo's but soon before her finger could touch his finger, his hand fell down beside his Dead Body...

"Don't Die On Me, You Moron!" Luka said as she reached her lips for a kiss. Miku was standing there, right behind them, she saw every single move, she heard every single word, she even saw that kiss. A tear after tear fell from Miku's eyes, she gripped her shirt at her heart place and clenched her arm strongly.

_**It Hurts, Luka.**  
_

and Luka break away from the kiss when she heard Miku's voice in her mind. She stood and turned her face to Miku, Luka's face was horrible. She gave Miku a cold expression. So cold that Miku felt like Luka was saying she is not friends anymore.

_**Serves Your Right**_

**_Luka?_**

_**Its Your Fault Gakupo Died**_

_**I'm...**_

_**Then...**_ walked Luka passing by besides Miku. While she was stilling passing by Miku's body, Luka gave Miku a voice that hit Her mind and her heart at once _**I Don't Know You. You Don't Know Me.**_

* * *

DONE^_^

please leave reviews of how it was, its the most important to me, your opinions i mean.


	3. True Feelings

I hope this you like this chapter as well as the previous one, your support to me which make me keep on writing.

* * *

-14 November 2:50Pm-

Right after Luka left Miku. Miku fell down on her kneels watching the endless hallway in front of her with a wide eyes, a tear fell down, the second followed, and then it was uncountable. Miku was left alone, without friends, without a heart, without a goal, all she had now was the strange link that linked her with Luka's mind and body. Someone appeared before Miku's eyes, she Didn't rose her head to watch who or rather she Didn't want to. That voice spoke "_Kill Her, She Hurts You, Don't Hold Back, She Will Do The Same If She Was In Your Place_"

It was a voice that Miku heard for first time, _a male voice? A female voice?_ Miku though. She Didn't look at the face but turned around and walked away but suddenly stopped as the voice spoke again.

"_So You Decided Not To Kill Her?_"

Suddenly Miku saw someone running towards her, coming from the endless hallway. It was Gumi. Gumi was running so fast, tears falling, when she saw Miku, she became even more faster and she hugged Miku and cried out on her shoulder. Miku reached her hand on Gumi's back.

"_Wont You Ask Her Why She Is Crying?_" the voice said.

Miku shook her head and replied with low voice "With everything happened, why dont she cry?".

Gumi break away from the Girl and said to her "What did you say?"

"I was talking to that" Miku pointed at the voice source.

"Who?" Gumi asked as she saw no one in the meant place.

"She or He" Miku pointed at the source of the voice again.

"I see no one"

"But She's, He's _here_"

"Miku, are you ok?"

"believe me"

"You see some one I don't?"

"I don't know but I see"

Miku turned her face to the voice sources and asked it "Who are you?" she asked holding Gumi's hand and Gumi held Miku's even more tighter, she was scared so much.

"_I'm Your_..." said the voice. Miku wasn't able to see it's face or recognize it's voice as girl or boy. "_I'm Your Feelings_"

Miku held Gumi's hand tighter, Gumi noticed it and so she said "What did it say? Are you okay?"

"_Deep Down, You Are Happy Because Gakupo Died_" the voice said.

"YOU LIAR" Miku screamed.

"_I'm Your True Feeling. I'm Not Made To Lie_"

"I'M NOT HAPPY AT ALL"

"Hey Miku...Are you alright" Gumi shook Miku's body but Miku was widening her eyes to nowhere.

"_You Were Happy Because Gakupo Died, So Luka Can Only Look At You_"

"I DON'T HAVE SUCH FEELINGS"

"_You Did It On Purpose, Pulling Luka Away To Let Gakupo Die, You Knew Lily Was No Athletes And Rin Is Busy With Len, You Knew That If You And Luka Ran Away, Gakupo Will Die_"

"I DID IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT LUKA TO DIE..." and she stopped wiping her tears and spoke again with low voice "...not because I want Gakupo to die"

"_You Are The Liar_" the voice said showing it's face, it was a copy of Miku or Miku herself. But That Miku was Smiling, That Miku Was Laughing.

"why are you smiling?" Miku said crying, confused.

"_Because That How You Really Feel_" and then that Miku, disappeared.

Gumi looked at Miku, she saw Miku's eyes wet, she saw her shoulders trembling, she saw her fist clenched, she saw her under lip being bitten. Gumi was the scared one but even though. She though _I cant be the only on being calmed, sometime I have to calm _and then Gumi stood in front of Miku, and pulled her into a tight hug, stroking Miku's head. She said with voice that gave them a Beautiful Calm Air around them "I cant say don't cry, I cant even say cry, its your choice but either you cried or Didn't, I will still hug you"

Miku felt ache on her heart, she felt a weight. She though she cant carry her own body anymore but Gumi's words calmed her down, it carried some weight from Miku's heart, it felt like Miku was sharing her ache with Gumi. Gumi broke the hug and walked starting to leave but Miku called her, when Gumi turned around she saw Miku smiling, Smiling in such situation. What is Miku thinking?.

"Thank You Gumi" and so that was the last words Gumi heard... because right after them, her head cut off from it's place.

Miku widened her eyes, the weight on her heart came back, she felt a shock made through her body, _Gumi died! She Died, She got Killed _it was All what full on Miku's though. She though that Gumi Got Killed but she Didn't saw anybody cutting her head off, it felt like her head jumped on it's own.

Gumi only saw darkness, she fell in all darkness, all she saw was darkness but there was a light spot somewhere far, she walked and walked till she reached it but then she saw Her Own head separate from Her Own body. She widened her eyes, she wanted to cry but she wasn't able to, since now she is only a _soul_. She turned her sight to Miku, she saw Miku without tears but only a tremble body with wide eyes. "Miku I Didn't die" Gumi said but Miku wasn't able to see her or hear her "I'm over here, I'm not a goner". What was Gumi making fun of? She is dead, and she knew it but Didn't want to believe it. Her last words was "I cant say don't cry, I cant even say cry, its your choice but either you cried or Didn't, i will still hug you" but while she is seeing Miku right now like this, she said falling on her kneels holding her face with both her hands "I'm a liar" she said as she felt herself betray Miku. Suddenly she rose her eyes to see Miku was hugging her own Dead Body while crying out loud, Miku was screaming, she was in pain but Gumi said "I'm not the one in darkness but you, Miku". Gumi heard a voice, it was so angelic

"The Heaven's door is open for you, Megpoid Gumi" Gumi turned her sight to see a huge elevator with a huge white light coming from it, Gumi walked slowly step by step until she get inside, she turned her face to the sad view in front of her, she though that the last thing she heard from Miku was "Thank You, Gumi" also she though that her last words was to calm Miku but she was wrong because all her word meant to say here before closing the elevator's that lead to the heaven, she said her last words then "I'm going to Heaven, Miku. Such a pleasant thing to hear, tell the others" and the elevator closed right after Gumi took a step wanting to get out but couldn't, it closed before she could. Its complicated to believe that Gumi preferred to stay with her friends instead of heaven.

Miku kept on crying, she Didn't hear the _real_ last words of Gumi.

-14 November 3:00Pm-

Miku eyes was dry, she stood up on her own feet, it wasn't trembling, her face gave cold expression, after she wiped her last tear, she walked off thinking _thats weird my head is hurting _and suddenly she halted as realization hit her head, she remember Len's words "A three level warning shall appear in both minds if the two were to be 100 feet away from another, The 1st hour will be a slight pain in the mind." and so Miku panicked _I have to find Luka as soon as possible_ and before she could run she remembered Luka's last words "I Don't Know You, You Don't Know Me". Miku gave sad expression and said with low voice "what should i do?".

-14 November 3:10-

Luka was walking fast yet she Didn't run. She was angry yet so sad. She looked forward to run but saw Lily, Kaito, Rin and Len standing beside the Exit door waving for Luka as Lily screamed "RUN, COME ON"

Luka panicked and ran to them asking at the same time with Rin's question

"Where is Gumi?/Where is Miku?"

"Lets just get out" said Luka walking towards the door but soon Kaito stepped towards her and yelled.

"WHERE IS MIKU?"

"She doesn't deserve Live" Soon Lily held Luka from her wrist and asked her with a voice full of kindness and fear

"Gakupo?"

But to just see Luka turning her face towards Lily with a eyes full of tears. She sounds to be smiling, she is smiling? "He is resting" what...its just a fake smile! Is she trying to hide her tears? But they are already shown! Exactly what she is thinking? Where is Miku to explain? Where is Gakupo to calm her? Where is Gumi to change the subject? Where is the life we used to live?...

Lily tighten the grip of Luka's wrist as she cried, followed by Rin's crying voice and Len's sopping. Soon when Luka turned to look at Kaito, he was still without a single of tear. "did you understood what I just said?" Luka asked Kaito.

"He is dead?"

"you understood!"

"where is Miku?"

"Leave her!" Luka said as she turned her face with kind of angry look put on.

_those words showed anger, she is angry. How much is her heart angry? Is it as much...no of course. _though Kaito as he looked at Luka with rather angry eyes, he opened his mouth to talk but soon he heard-

"Its Miku. hey Miku over here" -Rin's voice calling Miku while waving.

When Miku was about to run towards them, she saw Luka. Luka's expression Didn't change which made Miku even more scared. Rin ran towards Miku and held her hand with both her hands and said "Miku, we found the exit, wait where is Gumi?"

After hearing Rin's question that must be answered. Miku smiled. She smiled? From her heart? "She is resting" another fake smile!. Those words, that smile, that action. Its copied Luka's. Of course the one who was able to feel that look more than anyone is Luka, because just now she was in the same situation.

"Kidding!" said Rin as she stepped behind putting her hands on her mouth and cried out, Kaito showed fear in his eyes, Lily showed surprise look, Len kept crying for both the pain on his leg and Gakupo and Gumi's death.

"Three left. 6 remaining" said Luka as she opened the door handle to find it locked.

"Luka!" asked Rin peeking into Luka's face to watch a wide eyes.

"Its closed!" said Luka trembling.

"Lets find another exit, fast" Lily Commanded.

"Where is the other students by the way" Miku Asked.

"Ummm.." Kaito mumbled and continued "...We are the only Survivors"

And shock hit all who heard it. Suddenly a man with a clean brown uniform and a cowboy hat that covers his eyes and there was sort of scratch on his left cheek, he was tall and had a perfect body. He appeared.

"I congrats you for making it this far but its still only the start. The exit at the end of the hallway is open, you can escape throw it but that doesn't mean you are Free" he chuckled and Disappeared.

"Wait who are you" Luka asked but he was already gone.

"hurry lets go" Kaito said as he started to run.

"where are you going" asked Lily as they all followed him.

"to the exit"

"it might be a trap"

"Then wh-" before Kaito could continue he noticed Luka halted. He turned to her as the others did, they saw her holding her head tightly with both her hands and kneeled down, biting her under lips as it started to bleeds.

"Stop... stop... make it stop... STOOOOOP~" Luka screamed from her headache.

Lily ran to her and held her head, she was talking, Lily was talking, her mouth were moving but all Luka heard was Miku's voice in her mind, it was a bunch of feelings at once. Hundreds ideas was hitting Luka at once, it was saying and yelling and Crying and then there was that only completed Sentence floated in Luka's mind and then she noticed that it was Miku's complaining all long. But Luka Didn't stop yelling herself "It Hurts... MAKE IT STOP... PLEASE..."Luka felt her brain about to explode, she was so hurting, she couldn't bear with it.

Suddenly the flash back of Len's words made it's way through Luka's mind "The 2nd hour will be a more pressure on the mind of both though". Luka rise her finger slowly like she cant handle it's weight and pointed at Miku. The others followed the finger and Looked at Miku.

"What about Miku?" Lily asked with a questionable look.

"I... need to... find... Miku" Luka said mumbling.

"Did you get mad? Miku is right here" Rin yelled at Luka.

"Luka are you alright?" Miku said as she started to walk slowly to Luka about to place a hand on her shoulder but Luka managed to dodge and yelled at Miku

"YOU ARE NOT MIKU" and then she held her head. She couldn't bear the pain.

"what are you talking about?" Miku said with a cute and an innocent look.

_it doesn't hurt, its nothing...its nothing compared to Gakupo's _Luka thought as she tried to stood on her feet but her kneels kept trembling, she put her hand aside her body away from her head and punched Miku on the face "WHERE IS MIKU?" Luka yelled at the teal colored hair girl. _Just now i was angry but i cant forget about her after all, since she is a precious friend of mine _"WONT YOU ANSWER"

"_You Are Lovely When You're Angry_" an evil smile came from Miku as she stood up and looked at Luka. She was scary, it diffidently wasn't Miku. "_You are smart Megurine Luka_" and she started to claps. The others looked silent in shock. "_I never though you might notice_."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!..." Luka held Miku's Shirt and left her up "...WHERE IS MY FRIEND?"

"You wont find her in time, only 2 mins and 10 sec left"

After that Luka threw Miku down harshly and ran away holding her head but kept running so fast trying to find her. The others followed her as the fake Miku disappeared. Luka and the others kept running and running and searching, They only have 2 minutes. Will they make it in time? Or Both Miku and Luka shall die?

* * *

Lets find out if Luka found Miku or not in the next chapter

-THANK YOU FOR READING-


End file.
